I Will Always Remember You
by RoseNightOwl
Summary: It's Fitz's birthday party, and Fitz and Sophie have been together for a while now, and there is a lot of relationship drama. Keefe is jealous of them and Biana isn't sure if she loves Tam. But just as things are looking up again Neverseen strikes. Sophie get's into a horrible accident. Looses all her memories. Will she be able to be cured and well again?
1. Downfall

ONE

Sophie and Fitz had become very close. With everything going on with the Black Swan, they hadn't had time to realize they shared a special bond.

Sophie and Fitz held hands while they walked around Everglen. Keefe had been not dealing with this very well, though. You look very nice today.

Sophie smiled. She did look nice today. Sophie found a nice light peach colored sundress. Vertina helped her with a pale gold smokey eye and guided her through how to do a side-braided ponytail.

You look nice too, Sophie blurted. She cringed. Why, why, why was she so bad at flirting?

They walked back inside. It was Fitz's birthday. Biana, Tam, Keefe, Dex, and Linh were waiting for them. It was obvious Tam and Biana were together now, and Sophie couldn't help but feel bad for Dex and Keefe. No one for them. Well, Sophie totally shipped Dex with Marella.

They were having the soup Calla always made, in honor of her. They had all brought desserts that they would all share.

What'd you make? Sophie asked. "I didn't make something, but I bought something. I got Ripplenuts," Fitz exclaimed. **(Ripplenut - round yellow nut that is cracked open for the juice inside of it. They taste like butter, vanilla, honey, cinnamon, and caramel)**

"I brought Mallowmelt," Sophie said. **(Mallowmelt - a gooey cake that melts in your mouth that tastes like chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, butterscotch, and frosting. When Sophie tasted this, she said it was the best thing she ever tasted.)**

"Of course you did, Foster. And I see you're having your secret telepath conversations are you? Ugh. Barf over Sophitz with me Dex."

"Ok, than. So what'd you bring Keefe?" Sophie asked. "Mooncakes," Keefe said. **(Mooncakes - look like petit fours, but taste like fudge and marshmallow dipped in chocolate cream)**

"What'd you make Biana?" Keefe asked. "Oh." Biana blushed. "Um… Fluffcreams." **(Fluffcreams - a delicious flaky pastry with honey and cinnamon and butter)** It was obvious that Biana still hadn't gotten over her crush on Keefe. Which was causing some problems in her relationship with Tam. Tam stared down at Biana. "Er-uh- what'd you bring Tam?" she stuttered, quickly changing the subject. "Linh and I brought custard bursts."

 **(Custard Bursts - pink and purple square puffs that look like marshmallows but are hard like candy on the outside with goo on the inside. They come in different flavors including chocolate, chocolate-cherry, butterscotch, and** lushberry **)** Tam looked away. It was pretty clear that he didn't want to talk to Biana right now. She looked hurt.

"And I." Dex dramatically paused. "Brought Lushberry juice."

"Duuuuuude. Lame." Keefe sighed. "You were supposed to bring a dessert! We already have lushberry juice on the table."

Dex glared at Keefe. "These lushberry juices, have elixirs in them that will make you turn into a different person. We can have some fun with these later."

Keefe and Dex both grinned. "I should've known you'd done something to these juices at Slurps and Burps, Dex," Keefe said. "I know!" Biana squealed. "Let's play truth or dare! And I'm going first! Dex! Truth or dare?" "Dare," Dex answered. "I dare you to run downstairs, get a bucket of water, and dump it on Keefe's head!"

This got a bewildered look out of Keefe. "WHAAAT? NO. NOT. THE. HAIR."

Biana smiled mischievously back at him. "Yes, the hair. Now, Dex." Biana giggled. "Can I chicken out?" Dex asked. "No!" Biana said, falling over laughing. This got a dark look out of Tam. "Fiiiiiiiine. Don't get mad at me Keefe! I'm being forced!"

"Bianaaaaaa. Noooooooo," Keefe whined. "Yes, Keefe. This is happening," Biana said.

Everyone sat in a circle, everyone amused to see what will happen next, except Keefe and Tam. Dex runs downstairs, everyone excited for what's about to happen. Dex charged back upstairs, spilling a bit of water out of the bucket in the process. "Sorry, Keefe," Dex says with a pitying look. Dex pours the water on Keefe's head, getting him soaked.

Everyone gasps and starts laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen you with such wet, flat hair dude." Fitz chuckled.

"Alright," Keefe said, grimacing. He'd spent half an hour that morning to get his hair perfect with hair gel and spray to get the perfect look for Foster. And she probably didn't even notice, Keefe thought.

"My turn. Biana, truth or dare?" Biana grinned.

"Dare," she said boldly.

"Okay, I dare you to wash off all of your makeup," Keefe smirked.

Biana paled. "Well… um, can you just… like… pick a different one?"

"No. You wouldn't pick a different one so I won't either."

Biana sighed. "This'll take at least seven minutes…"

"Biana," Tam said soothingly. "It's okay. We won't judge."

"Well… alright, then." Biana left Fitz's room, to go to the washroom. "Alright!" Keefe joyfully said.

"Now… it's time to find Mr. Snuggles!" Keefe yelled. He lept from his spot on the floor. Fitz had turned a bright shade of red.

"Er-uh-dude! Can you not?!" Fitz asked.

"Nope!" Keefe called from digging around Fitz's closet.

"I'll help, Keefe!" Dex called. Clothes were now being thrown all over Fitz's floor.

"Alright. Time to stop this," Tam declared. "Agreed," Linh replied.

Tam poked Keefe on the shoulder. "Hey, you know-it's Fitz's birthday. So, maybe you should stop?"

"Back-off bangs boy."

Sophie got up. "Kee-" "FOUND IT!" Keefe screeched. "MR. SNUGGLES IS DISAPPEARING FOREVER!" Keefe laughed an evil laugh.

"And that's quite enough of that." Sophie snatched back.

"Here." she handed it back to Fitz. Sophie smiled warmly at him. "Awwwww, don't be a party pooper, Foster," Keefe whined.

"Okay! My turn. Tam, truth or dare?" Linh asked.

"Dare. Everyone else is picking dare anyway."

"Tam, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room," Linh exclaimed.

Biana walked back in. Looking quite different.

"Do I look horrible?" Biana asked, her eyes watering.

"No," Tam said. "You'll always be beautiful," he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

Tam's lips parted to hers and suddenly it was just them. Them, and forever more. Biana leaned up to press her lips to his. It was a hard, hot, driving kiss, a nip at her lower lip and a clash of teeth. Pressing as hard as they could to get closer, and closer. Tam lost himself in the pleasure and taste of her mouth. They were glued together, skin and fabric, and a heavy mix of the chill coming through the open window in Fitz's room. His arms wrapped around her completely, and just as soon as it started, it ended.

Biana's lip was bleeding, and she wasn't sure if she bit it, or if he bit it. They looked around. Everyone had left.

"Oh, god Tam…" Biana whispered.

"Oh, please. As if they didn't already know we were together," he said.

"I know, but...how can we go back now Tam? After what we just did?"

"Relax, Biana. It's fine. Let's just pretend that never happened." Tam answered.

"Tam… I don't know if I want to be with you…" Biana said, her eyes becoming more watery. "I mean… I don't know if I love you…"

"Well, then I guess you can just go and wander off to your lover Keefe. Right? I mean…you don't care about me. I can take a hint Biana." Tam walked out of the room. It was just Biana. Biana alone. Without Tam. What have I done? She thought.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

TWO

At dinner, everyone seemed happy and talking with each other, except for Keefe, Biana and Tam.

Sophie and Fitz were smiling warmly at each other, Tam and Biana avoiding each other's eyes, Dex not knowing what to do, Keefe glowering at Sophie and Fitz holding hands, and Linh-poor Linh who had to be involved in this all.

"So… Dex, there's 7 different elixirs in the LushBerry juices, right? One for each of us?" Fitz asked. "Yeah. This is going to be awesome," Dex replied. "There's one that will turn you into Stina, Fitz, , Dame Alina, Lady Galvin…" Dex grinned. "I know what you're thinking Sophie. 'Lady Galvin! My worst nightmare! Horrible Alchemy teacher!'" Dex laughed. "Oh, yeah. And the last one…" Dex paused. "Sandor." He fell over laughing.

"Ooooooh gigantor! Looks like there'll be another gigantor around tonight!" Keefe joked. Sandor stood glowering by the doorway. "But I call dibs on wonderboy!" Keefe called. "Of course, it would be so much fun for me to mimick gigantor, but someone else will have to do that. Because I'm-WONDERBOY!" Keefe laughed so hard his face was turning a bright shade of red.

Biana and Tam still sat quietly. "Keefe…" Sophie pleaded, wanting him to stop because it was Fitz's birthday.

Della brought over three bowls of soup. "Alden is bringing the rest of the soup over and some Lushberry juice."

"And we'll have my Lushberry juices... at dessert," Dex added quietly to the rest of them and smiled.

They nodded in unison. A moment later, Alden came with four bowls of soup, he put them down on the table with some Lushberry juices. "Bon appétit!" Alden exclaimed smiling. "I heard that's what humans say, which is french, and it means: enjoy your meal." "So, enjoy your meal." he said pleasantly, and walked away awkwardly.

"Okay then," Keefe said.

They all started eating their soup.

Having Calla's wonderful soup was bringing back a wave of memories for Sophie. It was painful to think about. "Fitz, this is a sleepover right?" Sophie asked. "Yeah," Fitz replied.

"So, we'll set up our beds after we eat, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... we didn't really finish our game of truth or dare," Linh started. "Sooo, usually the person who was asked, get's to ask next."

"So Tam, ask someone." Linh finished. "Alright," he awkwardly began. "Linh. Truth or dare?" there was a tease in his voice. "Truth," Linh answered. "Okay… I'm curious to know who your crush is."

"No one."

"Are you sure about that?" Tam asked.

"Alright, Fitz! Empath and Telepath abilities go!" Keefe exclaimed excitedly.

"Fiiiiine," Fitz replied. "Sorry to invade your privacy, Linh."

Fitz entered Linh's mind. Strange, He thought. It seems like she's putting up a mental block.

"Hey, wonderboy. Are you done being all creepy with your eyes closed? Because I think I'm feeling some serious nervous emotions coming from Linh." Keefe waved his hand in Linh's direction, as if waving away her tense emotions.

"Okay," Fitz replied. "She doesn't like anyone."

"But that doesn't explain the tense emotions I was hit with."

"Who wouldn't be tense?" Linh protested. "I don't like anyone. I swear. I'm having my mind searched." Linh exclaimed.

"Well, alright then," Tam declared.

"Hey! I haven't done anyone! So, Fitz. Truth or dare?" Dex asked.

"I'll do truth."

"Okay. Fitz, reveal a secret to us."

"Well, Sophie and I might be getting married soon."

Keefe choked on his soup and spit it all over the table.

"WHAAAAT? When did you decide this?"

"Just now, actually." Sophie smiled shyly at Fitz.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster…" Fitz started.

Sophie was turning a very bright shade of red, clearly, this wasn't what she was expecting to happen when she came here for his birthday.

"Will you do me the great privilege, of marrying me? Will you be my Sophie Elizabeth Vacker?"

"Now hold on here-" Keefe started but was quickly interrupted by Sophie.

"Yes, yes I will," Sophie replied and hugged Fitz.

"We're going to go and set up our sleeping bags," Keefe said.

Keefe, Biana, and Tam filed out of the dining room. Which left only Sophie, Fitz, Dex, and Linh.

"Can you believe this?!" Keefe whisper-shouted to Biana and Tam.

"Oh, Keefe. I've always known you've had a crush on Sophie," Biana said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I never said I liked her!" Keefe exclaimed.

"No, you didn't. But I always knew… you gave it away by the way you looked at her, you know," Biana replied. "You know me too well, Biana," Keefe grumbled.

They arrived downstairs. All just wanting to get away what was going on upstairs. It was infuriating for Biana to witness Sophie getting so much luck in her relationship, and Tam only followed her because he was desperate to mend their broken bond… I can't believe I let her go so easily. Tam thought.

"Hey." Biana nudged Keefe. "You're hair is finally not looking so wet and flat."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, by the way," Keefe replied.

They set to work setting up their sleeping bags when Keefe vigorously bumped into Biana just as she was blowing up her mattress.

"Hey!"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you there-" but before he could finish the back of Tam's hand powerfully collided with Keefe's face. Keefe looked more surprised than hurt. "What was that?"

"Stop. Stop your arguing, and Keefe if you're so upset about Sophie just tell her how you feel tonight," Tam replied firmly. Biana was desperate to stop this. She knew when Tam riled up things get awful.

"Fine. I'm leaving. You to can finish this by yourselves."

Keefe left the room. "Tam. You can't do that." Biana exclaimed, "But I can't really deny my love for you, can I?" Tam said.

"You like me...?" Biana tilted her head.

"Yes. I shouldn't have treated you like that, I shouldn't have let you go."

"Okay…" Biana laughed, and Tam bent down to kiss her. They wrapped themselves around each other, tangled in blankets, kissing and whispering to each other. Tam stroked her back… He loved the pleasure of the curve of her hip under his hand and the warm skin of her back. Tam's breath warmed Biana's mouth and she finally found her true love. Her only true love. Not Keefe. Tam. It was Tam all along. _I just didn't realize it,_ She thought. He's mine forever…

Until there was a knock on the door and they sprang apart.

"Hey, yah lovebirds," Keefe said. "You always find the best moments to interrupt, don't you Keefe?" Tam grumbled. "I sure do… and it's dessert so come on."

Biana and Tam held hands as they followed Keefe back upstairs.

They sat back down in their seats… and moved their chairs together this time.

They all feasted on their desserts.

Sophie kept trying to feed Fitz custard bursts but he would laugh and dodge them. This was a result of Keefe throwing ripplenuts at them.

"Ow! Keefe!" Sophie complained.

Most of them seemed to be wolfing down mallowmelt. "So, when will this wedding take place?" Dex asked.

"I'm not sure actually… we haven't planned that yet," Fitz answered.

"Maybe I could help?" Biana asked. "Linh and I could help her find a nice dress…" Biana smiled dreamily.

"Sure," Sophie replied.

"Hey Keefe," Sophie started, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. You should know I'll always pick dare, Foster."

"Hmmm. Alright then. I dare you to go and ride Verdi!" Sophie grinned, devilishly.

"Ok, but we'll have to light leap."

They all left the dining table, even though some of them wanted to finish their mallowmelt.

Just as they were about to head out the door of Everglen when Della interrupted them and asked, "Where are you going?"

They were all thinking the same thing. We can't tell her the truth.

They all shared knowing stares.

"Off to… um, hang out at Havenfield," Keefe responded.

Della raised her eyebrows.

"To do what?"

"To-er," Sophie looked to Fitz with pleading eyes.

"I know something's up, but it's Fitz's birthday so do what you want," they all looked relieved until she added, "As long as it's not dangerous."

They all headed out the door, holding their light leaping crystals.

"If we get caught Foster, it's your fault," Keefe warned before they glittered away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They all arrived at Havenfield, and someone unexpected.

"Sandor?" Sophie asked.

"I go where you go," he said firmly.

"Aaaaand… I guess you know what we're going to do?"

"I do, and I know I can't stop you," Sandor sighed.

"Well alright then," Keefe replied, "Guess Gigantor will just be along for the fun."

They walked to Verdi's pastures hoping, hoping to not get caught.

They walked up to where Verdi was sleeping in her pastures. Keefe gulped.

"No backing out?"

"No," Sophie replied. Sophie didn't really want to do this to poor Keefe but he had been a jerk to her and Fitz all night, and she didn't know why.

They walked through the trees in front of her pastures.

Is she trying to get me eaten? Keefe thought. I know Verdi hates her vegetarian diet.

"Um… heeeeey theeeere, Verdi."

Keefe stroked Verdi's back.

"ROOOAARRR!"

Verdi was clearly not happy about being woken up.


	3. Earthquake

THREE

"OH JEEZ!" Keefe yelled.

"Seriously?" Sophie asked.

"When have you ever said jeez?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW, FOSTER, BUT I THINK THIS SITUATION QUALIFIES."

"ROOOAARRR!"

"AHHHHH!" They all yelled in unison.

"OKAY I'M GETTING THIS OVER WITH!" Keefe yelled over all the roaring.

Keefe anxiously hopped on the thrashing Verdi.

"AHHHH!" Keefe yelled, again.

"Keefe! Hang on-" But before Sophie could finish Grady and Edaline were bounding into Verdi's pastures.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Grady yelled.

"Um-er… a dare?" Sophie said.

"You are so grounded."

They were interrupted by another "AHHHH!" by Keefe.

"H-HELP M-ME P-P-PLEEEEEASE!"

Verdi was thrashing her tail and wiggling her body and jumping up and down as much as she could.

"AHHHH!"

"Sandor. How could you let this happen?!" Edaline shouted.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them!" he yelled.

"We need to talk later!" Grady yelled.

Grady dashed to get a rope.

"KEEFE! JUMP OFF!" Sophie screamed.

"I-I'M T-TRYING!

Grady returned with a rope and lassoed it around Verdi's neck, straining to hold her still.

"KEEFE! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" he yelled.

Keefe hopped off, glaring at Sophie.

"Back. Now. I will use my imparter to call Alden and Della to tell them what happened," Grady said.

"Okay…" Sophie said glumly.

"And Sandor… don't let things like this happen again."

Grady gave him a warning stare.

They all leaped back to Everglen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They arrived back at Everglen. To be met with two angry faces; Della and Alden.

"Go. Set up your beds," Della said firmly.

They all walked downstairs.

Sophie sighed.

"This was all my fault…" Sophie said.

"Yup. Pretty much," Keefe replied.

Fitz shot dagger glances at Keefe.

"No. No, it wasn't we didn't try to stop you. We agreed to come," Fitz soothed.

"Sure…" Sophie said.

"Dex. How about those Elixirs?" Biana asked.

"Oh. Let me go get them."

Dex dashed back upstairs.

"Hey, Soph," Fitz said.

"I haven't done anybody yet and you haven't been asked. We're the last people to have a turn. So, truth or dare?"

"Um…" Sophie smiled.

"I'm wondering how I should answer this. The last dare didn't go well."

She looked guilty.

"But… whatever, dare."

"Alright. Well, when Dex comes back with the elixirs I dare you to do Dame Alina and do your best polyglot impersonation of her voice. And act like her." Fitz grinned.

"Sure."

Dex came back downstairs.

"Okay, who wants what?"

"Fitz!" Keefe called.

I wonder why he wants Fitz so bad. Sophie thought.

"And Sophie will have Dame Alina," Fitz said.

"And I call Sandor!" Dex exclaimed.

"Sooo… that leaves…" Linh stopped to think.

"Stina, and Lady Galvin."

"I'll have Stina!" Biana snickered.

"Oh shoot…" Dex said.

"I said I had 7, one for everyone but I only have six…"

"I only have Stina, Fitz, Dame Alina, Lady Galvin, and Sandor."

Dex frowned.

"I don't really want one," Fitz said. "Me neither," Tam added.

"But I'll have Lady Galvin and scare Sophie!" Linh laughed.

"Ok sooo…" "Keefe is having Fitz, Sophie's having Dame Alina, I'm having Sandor, Biana's having Stina, and Linh's having Lady Galvin. Okay," Dex said.

Dex started handing out elixirs.

"These'll last a few hours just so you know," Dex warned.

"So, don't mix anybody up." Dex smiled.

They all chugged their Lushberry elixirs.

Everyone started changing, Dex getting very tall and his skin getting greyish.

Fitz looked really weirded out.

"Ugh… this is so weird. It's like, looking in a… I dunno, weird mirror or something."

Fitz was staring at Keefe.

Dex's clothes suddenly looked really, really small.

Everyone's clothes were too small except for Biana and Keefe.

"Ew…" Tam said. "I can't kiss you for the rest of the night Biana."

They all looked kind of uncomfortable. All remembering what happened earlier that night.

Luckily, Linh quickly said. "Sophie! Do your best Dame Alina impersonation!"

Sophie cleared her throat.

"Miss Heks. Slanderous statements against the Council have no place at this school!"

They all looked shocked.

Fitz smiled.

"Awesome! You sound just like her!" he said.

"My turn." Keefe looked mischievous.

"Oh no. Not this again." Fitz sighed.

"I'm the youngest telepath to ever manifest!"

Keefe mimicked Fitz's accent perfectly.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"I'll try even though I'm not a polyglot," Dex said.

"I go where you go."

Everyone laughed again until Sandor appeared in the doorway. Well, he was there the whole time, they just hadn't noticed him.

He was wearing a grim expression.

"To bed by 10."

"Okay," Sophie replied.

"We're totally not going to bed that early," Keefe snickered.

"Yep," Biana agreed.

"Is Grizel here anywhere?" Sophie called after him as he headed down the hallway.

He turned back around, turning bright red.

"Er-uh. I don't think so," he squeaked.

And with that, he scurried down the hallway to be at a further post.

Everyone laughed again. "Sandor and Grizel sitt-ing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Keefe sang.

"Don't make me come back there!"

"Alright, Gigantor."

"Keefe! Stop it!" Sophie laughed.

"Sooo… what should we do now?" Fitz asked.

"We could go upstairs and eat more mallowmelt," Dex suggested.

"Yeah!" nearly everyone shouted and ran upstairs.

So, everyone was back in the dining room again.

"Where do you think you'll have the wedding?" Linh asked.

"Well, as I've said before, Sophie and I, basically have nothing planned but, I'm not sure… maybe, Havenfield. In the meadow by Calla's tree."

"I would love that…" Sophie said dreamily.

"Well, Havenfiel, Calla's tree it is," Fitz declared.

Fitz knew how Sophie had loved Calla and was a mess when she had sacrificed herself to save her people. _And my memories of her still haunt me too,_ he thought.

The room had become somber.

"Okay, well, my clothes are really small so I'm gonna go scare Sandor and then put a robe on," Dex said.

A few moments later a shrill screech rang down the hallway.

The room broke out in laughter and Dex ran in, Sandor chasing after him.

"All right," his gruff, squeaky voice announced, "No more pranks tonight."

"Sure thing Gigantor."

Sophie's leg painfully collided into Keefe's shin.

Ow! What was that for, Foster?!

Stop irritating Sandor. He's supposed to protect us, not babysit you.

Keefe glowered at Sophie but agreed.

Sandor left the room grumbling about how annoying 'That Sencen' was and returned to his post.

They all went to separate rooms to change, then they all met back and debated what they should do that night.

"Wedding planning!" Biana called but was drowned out by Keefe's yell.

"Sleep! Sleep is important, let's go to bed!"

"Keefe! Why are you acting so weird?" Biana asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said.

"Um, what are you talking about? I'm acting normal."

"No, you're not! You're wanting to sleep really badly, for some reason-which is so not you. And you're upset about my wedding!"

Tears stinging her eyes, and a lump in her throat, Sophie fled the room.


	4. Dilated

FOUR

Sophie couldn't get out of there fast enough. Keefe had been acting so weird lately and it made her stressed.

Suddenly a bewildering thought struck her.

Does he…like me?

No. Of course not. She thought.

Sophie dashed into Fitz's bedroom. The bedroom she had become used to over the years. Where she had spent much time with him. Telepath training had been spent in here, and soon, when they first kissed.

Coming into his room was always like returning to a comforting fire, all her precious memories flooding back to her.

Sophie didn't want to admit it but…she was waiting for Fitz to chase after her.

So she waited. And waited.

Until finally, after what must've been a full minute Fitz walked in.

"Um…don't be mad at Keefe Soph," Fitz said, "That's just how he works. You gotta…I guess, embrace the good stuff and the weird stuff about him."

"I'm just gonna stay in here for a bit…"

"Okay," Fitz replied.

Fitz bent down and kissed Sophie goodnight, and then left the room.

Sophie wrapped herself in the blankets and drifted off.

She dreamt of beautiful meadows and fields where Silveny, Greyfall, and their baby were happily flying free.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie awoke in the middle of the night.

"Mmmm…" Sophie yawned.

She was about to go get some water when she felt warm hands around her.

"Fitz?"

He woke up and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come with me? I'd like some company…"

They walked down the staircase, to the kitchen.

Sophie was just getting them some water when Fitz bent down and kissed her playfully.

"Fitz!" Sophie whisper-shouted, but she was laughing.

He'd never kissed her this way before.

He did it again.

She laughed again.

"Okay, okay," she said between laughs, "Stop."

"Alright."

So Sophie got them some water and they sat down together.

"Hmmm," Sophie sighed, "I guess I forgive Keefe."

"You do?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. I don't know…do you think he likes me, and that's why he's upset about the wedding?"

"Um… maybe," he said, vaguely.

He bent down and kissed her for what must've been the millionth time.

"Fitz!" Sophie giggled, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I love you," he said. She was surprised how solemn he was when he said this.

"Okay…I know this." She smiled.

He kissed her one last time and this time his lips lingered on hers a little while longer.

They held hands and went to go back to bed when... he started acting weirdly.

He started walking faster.

"You know what-I'm gonna go sleep down the hall with everyone else," he said hurriedly.

"Wait…" Sophie said, disappointed, "But…I'd like some company tonight…can you not just stay? For a little while longer?"

"Er-no."

He started to dash up the stairs but Sophie caught him by the wrist and spun him around.

It was Keefe.


	5. And Forget

Fitz had just left the sleepover room to check on Sophie, when he watched as himself-Keefe bent down and kissed Sophie. He froze.

 _What are you doing_?! He wanted to yell.

But then he realized she didn't know it wasn't him.

Until now, when the elixir was wearing off.

"Keefe?!" he heard Sophie yell in surprise.

"Um…I'm going to go back to bed," Keefe tried calming her down.

"How could you-how could you-do this?!" she stuttered.

"I love you, Sophie…please tell me you love me back…"

Fitz couldn't take it anymore. _I thought he was my friend. How could he do this? Especially when we're engaged?!_

"I won't lie to you Keefe," Sophie replied. Keefe's face fell.

"I don't love you. I never will. But I hope you will support me and Fitz getting married."

And with that she dashed upstairs, leaving Keefe more upset than Fitz had ever seen him.

Sophie tumbled right into Fitz.

He groaned.

"Wait… um, sorry but…did you hear all that…?"

"Yes," Fitz replied.

"Can you…talk to him?" Sophie murmured.

"I'll go, you go back to bed."

"Okay."

Sophie left and went to go sleep with everyone else.

Fitz approached Keefe.

"You love her…?" Fitz asked, cautiously.

"I've loved her ever since I met her. I wish she'd feel the same…"

Fitz had never seen him more hurt.

"Keefe I feel sorry for you but, Sophie and I are getting married. You need to let go of her."

Fitz left, and by the look on his face it didn't look like Fitz's words made him feel better.

He felt bad about what he said, but he could shake the boiling anger off. _He had kissed Sophie… multiple times. Pretended to be me with that elixir! And we're engaged._

Fitz couldn't deny he was jealous.

 _Sophie had laughed…it seemed like she may have liked this Fitz better…_ he thought glumly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie ran into the room where everyone else was asleep. She cocooned herself inside her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep when a voice pulled her out of her worries.

"Sophie…?"

It was Biana. Sophie wondered if she heard the whole thing.

"Um…yeah?"

"I heard everything."

Sophie was silent.

"I can't believe he did that…he wanted that elixir so that he could pretend to be Fitz."

"I didn't know he loved me."

"Seriously? Whenever you're in the room he goes all dreamy-eyed."

"I'm worried about what this means Biana," Sophie whispered.

"How can I ever talk to him after that?" Sophie asked.

Biana could hear the sadness in her voice. It was dark and she didn't need to see her, but she knew Sophie was probably on the verge of replacing those tears that had just dried.

"Sophie, you need to talk to him. I know if anyone can make Keefe feel better, and let go of you, it's _you_."

Sophie nodded and curled back up tightly in her sleeping bag.

Sophie and Biana both tried to get to sleep and hope for a better morning.


	6. Bittersweet Morning

**A special thanks to Cress070 and nachogaspacho for making WAY better chapter titles for chapters 1-5 and I'm sure they'll re-do this chapter title on my computer too! XD**

Sophie awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Mmmm…"

Sophie yawned.

She blinked back thunderstorms and slowly opened her eyes.

To find Keefe. Staring at her.

She turned the other way.

"Soph-"

"Don't call me that!" she said angrily.

She sat bolt right up.

"Only Fitz can call me that."

"Fine. _Sophie_ , I'm sorry."

Sophie knew he only called her this when he stopped all the jokes and acted seriously, but Sophie didn't care.

"You really think you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you?!" she screeched.

"...Yes?"

"I can't believe you, Keefe."

"I thought you were my _friend_ ," Sophie said, quietly this time.

"I _am_ your friend-"

"I don't know _what_ to believe about you anymore Keefe! You join the neverseen…steal Kenric's cache-"

"But-"

"I don't care if you only did that to gain their trust! You just-you just-" Sophie stuttered.

"You claim we're a team but you're always pre-planning to betray me! How can I trust you?! You knew right from the very beginning that you were going to use that elixir and-and-" she came to a halt.

"I'm done. I'm done, Keefe. Get out."

Silence followed, and the worst part was, Sophie, didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel guilty about the things she or Fitz said. She felt that she should feel sorry but she just didn't. She couldn't stop her anger towards Keefe. Was it really his fault for loving her? Should she punish him for it or accept it? _Do I love him back?_

Sophie pushed away such silly thoughts, and begrudgingly let dreamland take her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sophie. _Sophie_."

"Wha-what…?"

Fitz smirked.

"With your hair like that, you look like you could be Bigfoot."

" _That's_ why you woke me up?"

Sophie faced him. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. She felt like she wanted to eat a thousand slumberberrys and stay asleep for weeks.

"Where's Keefe?"

"Left. We all…heard that whole thing y'know…"

"Great."

Sophie buried her face in her pillow.

"Soph!"

Fitz laughed that charming laugh Sophie loved to hear. Only it didn't make her smile this time.

" _What_ ," she grumbled.

"It 10:30. Everyone's downstairs having breakfast."

"Fine."

Sophie entered the room and found Biana and Tam holding hands.

Sophie was glad Biana and Tam were back together again.

For breakfast, they were having some sort of muffin Della had made. It was kind of like a dark chocolate muffin with buttercream frosting on top and…

Sophie bit into it.

It was the _best_ muffin she'd ever had.

…with sweet passion fruit jam inside.

"Oh my god…this is the best muffin _ever_ ," she said dreamily.

Fitz smiled.

"Glad to hear it," he said.

Sophie was glad Fitz was trying to lift her spirits.

"Oh, Fitz! How could we forget?! You haven't opened your presents!" Biana exclaimed.

Biana rushed off somewhere to get the presents.

Biana came running over, tripping slightly in her heels, earning a grin from Tam a moment later.

Biana dropped down the presents they had all got Fitz right in the middle of the table.

"Oh, and you _have_ to open the one from me first," Biana demanded.

"Oh, alright," Fitz sighed.

Biana had gotten Fitz the most sparkly thing ever.

A fancy watch made with real gold and diamonds surrounding the rim of the watch.

"How did you get this?" Fitz asked.

"Dex helped. Y'know how he can do his geeky Technopath stuff and then make the ATJ-"

" _ATM_ ," Fitz corrected.

Biana gave him an angry look before continuing.

"-or whatever it's called-give him the money he asks? Well, that's what he did for me."

Biana smiled brightly.

Fitz narrowed his eyes.

"You went to the Forbidden Cities?"

"...Yeah."

"Did you have permission?"

"Mr. Forkle took us."

"And when did this happen?"

Biana smiled mischievously.

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

Fitz snorted.

"Well, alright then."

"Well?" Biana asked, "Try it on!"

Fitz didn't seem thrilled to try on something so sparkly but he tried it on.

"Wait. And the person who was selling these didn't seem at all suspicious of a 13 year old girl with about $1,000 in her pocket?"

"Well, he did give me a bit of a weird look-"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay! Okay!" Biana called over all the laughing.

She stomped her foot.

"C'mon…you do like the present right?"

Fitz looked apologetic.

"Of course."

"Well then try it on!"

Fitz put it on and immediately his wrist twisted in Sophie's line of vision and temporarily blinded her.

"Ah!" Sophie yelled.

Everyone laughed again.

Fitz's laugh slowed down with a chuckle and he said, "Sorry," with a big smile.

The thought about possibly loving Keefe was slipping her mind and in that moment she knew Fitz was the one.


	7. Erasers

**Sorry, this took so long! On winter break I didn't update any stories.**

SEVEN

Keefe walked back in the room to Sophie's disappointment.

"Where were you?" Sophie asked.

"I… left… like you told me to."

Sophie turned away. I'm not talking to him. I'm not talking to him. I don't love him.

Next Fitz opened Linh and Tam's present. Keefe smirked as Tam handed it over.

"Seriously? Just because you're twins you get to give him one present?"

Tam glowered. Fitz began to open the present and gasped.

"These are some of the rarest prattles pins…," Fitz said in awe.

Sitting in the box were ten prattles pins. Some of them were only one of a kind.

"How… how… how…," Fitz stuttered.

"I didn't realize you collected prattles," Keefe mused.

Fitz blushed but said nothing.

Tam smirked at Keefe. "Now do you see why it's from both of us? This was hard to get."

"Where? Where did you get these?" Fitz asked.

"This is one secret we can't reveal. Sorry Fitz," Tam replied.

Next was Dex. Fitz grinned. "I'm guessing this is going to be some sort of tech thing?"

"Yes," Dex answered.

Fitz eagerly stripped away the wrapping paper to reveal…

"Dex! This is awesome! Thanks so much!"

Inside was a sucker-punch. Like the one Sophie had.

"I knew you'd like it," Dex said.

"Okay, I'm next!" Sophie called over all the chatter about testing out the sucker-punch. Sophie handed Fitz a box covered in ruby red wrapping paper. Fitz tore off the wrapping paper and inside was his very own imp.

The tiny imp fluttered its bat wings and gave Fitz a sleepy burp to the face.

"An imp?" Fitz smiled.

"Yes… I love Iggy and I thought you would like an imp too. What're you going to name him?"

"George."

"George?" Biana asked.

"Yep. George. I like that human name."

"Okay." Biana shrugged.

"Aaaand it's my turn now." Keefe presented Fitz with a present bag containing something heavy.

Fitz gave Keefe a questioning look.

Fitz opened it up and inside was a stack of papers. Every drawing that Keefe had ever created. It was beautiful.

Fitz gasped. "Thank you, Keefe…You've never let me see your drawings. I've always wanted to see them."

Fitz lifted them up but fell over. He didn't get to look at the drawings. He wouldn't get to for a very long time. Because he hadn't noticed the drop of soporodine Keefe had planted there.


	8. The Darkness Ignites

EIGHT

Before Fitz went down Keefe whispered, "Stay away from my Foster."

Sophie screamed as Fitz went down. He hit the floor with a thud. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

"What…happened...Keefe…?" Sophie asked.

Everyone was in shock. They could see the sopordine right there on the drawings.

Keefe made a run for it.

They ran after Keefe pleading him to come back. Anger hiding behind their voices.

No going back now, he thought.

Keefe was going to join the Neverseen. Dark thoughts had taken over his mind. So many forbidden thoughts he worried that over a while… he worried soon he would just shatter like glass… and see himself as the real Keefe. And fulfill his legacy. Which was the right thing to do because the only person who truly cared about him was his mom.

Keefe had been getting notes from his mom which would say things like I miss you and I need you and fulfill your legacy and join me.

Keefe knew it was all a trick. Knew that she was just manipulating him. But… no one cared about him after all… so it was time to join the Neverseen. Sophie, he thought, I thought she might love me.

So after the first few notes, Keefe's mom attached a small vial with a drop of sopordine inside. The note had read My son, if you want to join me you must poison a Vacker with the sopordine.

Keefe would never do it. But he did and he didn't know why. He didn't know that every one of those notes was covered in a new poison. A dust he couldn't see. And it was brainwashing him.

The weather was now reflecting his mood. Icy rain pelted down on him.

He raised his pathfinder and glittered away.


	9. The Key To Power

**So... I thought I should explain to everyone when all this is happening. The setting is when they're all older. Sophie is 18. I know everyone got kind of confused because in one of the chapters Fitz says that Biana is 13. I kept trying to change it but my Doc Manager on fanfiction is super weird. It won't let me change any mistakes I made. But yeah, Sophie is 18.**

NINE

Keefe had arrived in a forest in the forbidden cities as his mom had instructed him to do.

He walked the slippery trail and stopped when he came across the vial of light from one of the forbidden stars on the side of trail. It was the vial that would teleport him to the Neverseen hideout, she had said.

He picked it up and instantly found himself plummeting down, down, down until he hit water.

It wasn't like a winter chill, bringing a shiver to the skin, but more like the welcome coolness of an autumn breeze.

The water was gentle as Keefe waded through it, and he kept wading through the water until he reached shore.

Keefe took a moment to take in the scenery.

He was in a cave. A big one. But it wasn't dark really because it had an opening to a deserted beach. Beyond the shore inside was a small forest.

The ocean water inside was a slice of mellow harmony amid the trees.

 _It flows like time, always onward, always toward its destiny,_ Keefe thought.

Through the opening of the cave, Keefe could see a sunset.

 _We must be somewhere tropical on the other side of the world_ , Keefe thought.

Birds were flying home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the ocean made it look complete.

"Took you long enough to get here," a deep voice called.

"Where are we?" Keefe asked.

"We're in St. James, Barbados," the voice answered, coming closer so Keefe could get a better look at the Neverseen member.

It was Fintan.

Dark hatred overcame Keefe, but as soon as it arrived it disappeared like water quickly dousing a wildfire, but he didn't know why.

A flame appeared, hovering over Fintan's hand and he said, "Come on. This way."

Keefe followed Fintan as he led him down a dark tunnel until they arrived in a bedroom with Keefe's mom waiting inside.

A torch lit up the room, and Lady Gisela walked up to Keefe and said softly, "It is time for a test… to see if it's actually working."

"What-"

But that was all Keefe could say before an elixir was poured down his throat and he fell limp, slumping down onto the bed. The last thing he heard was footsteps down the hallway leading toward his room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie was panicking. No. That was an understatement. She felt as if the weight of the world was crushing her.

Della rushed in and told everyone, "The Councillors have arrived. We're working on tracking his registry pendant."

Sophie could hear the panic in her voice. _I did this. I upset him. I turned him down,_ she thought.

They waited in silence and soon Della walked back into the room with Councillor Bronte.

"It seems that… that the Neverseen has had a Technopath alter his registry pendant… at the moment we don't know how to track him. He could be anywhere," Councillor Bronte said.

Fitz lay limp on the floor. Biana had tears in her eyes. "How… how could he do this?" she whimpered. But suddenly her sadness turned to rage. Like the gentle rain shifting to a hurricane.

"We _will_ find him, and he is going to _pay_ ," Biana growled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Technopath Serena and Physician Alzar were walking down the dark corridor to examine Keefe as Lady Gisela had instructed.

They arrived at the door and walked in.

"This is the patient?" Alzar asked.

"Yes," Lady Gisela responded, "You may begin."

Serena, the Neverseen's Technopath had been instructed to alter Keefe's registry pendant. While Alzar, had been ordered to see if their new poison was working. If Keefe was really being brainwashed and not just willingly coming so he could sabotage the Neverseen.

Alzar flashed an assortment of orbs in front of Keefe while Serena hacked into the registry.

"There!" Alzar gasped. "Lady Gisela it _is_ working!"

Serena paled. Didn't Alzar realize that this now means that Lady Gisela had the power to control anyone wanted?

Alzar was using the tool that allowed him to monitor the patient's brain activity.

"Excellent," Lady Gisela said.

Serena continued to use an assortment of computer language until she finally managed to hack in and alter Keefe's registry pendant.

"Lady Gisela. It's done."

Lady Gisela wore a triumphant smile. A smile Serena knew all too well. And didn't enjoy seeing because Serena knew that the plans she had for Keefe must not be good.


	10. Cruel Beauty

TEN

Keefe awoke to the smell of Slumberberries. Then his memories came rushing back to him. _Falling, dark tunnel… elixir…_

He sat bolt right up and gasped, "How could you do this?!"

Lady Gisela spoke in a calm and hypnotizing voice, "Just a little test-"

"What _test_?" Keefe demanded.

"Well… to see if you actually wanted to help us," Lady Gisela responded.

"Oh…," Keefe said. His anger melted away. Again, his emotions were confusing him.

"Just to alter your registry pendant too."

"Okay," Keefe said.

"Get some rest. There is much work to be done tomorrow," Lady Gisela soothed.

Keefe thought about how she really _did_ love him. And he was committed to helping the Neverseen. Then, Keefe started to drift off but little did he know he'd have a dream he'd never forget.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sophie was taking a walk in the Wanderling Woods. She was letting the fact that Keefe was probably never going to return wash over her.

Sophie came up to Dex's tree and her tree. It was very peaceful here. She came here when she needed time to herself.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize until that moment when she looked down.

A woman was kneeling. No. _Chained_ to Sophie's tree.

Long blonde hair covering her face.

Sophie gasped and rushed forward.

"Are-are y-you alright?"

She had long gashes down her leg that looked like they were made by a large creature.

Sophie pulled back her hair and saw the girl she had seen many times from photos at Havenfield. The girl was Jolie.

Sophie started to panic. She was unconscious and she needed help.

Sophie frantically transmitted to Silveny to come and ten seconds later Silveny appeared.

Sophie put Jolie on Silveny's back and then climbed on herself.

There was no time to think about how all of this was possible. There was only time to get to Everglen and meet Elwin there.

Sophie knew that this could only be the Neverseen's doing. She just didn't know why or how.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Keefe was wandering through the darkness. The shadows seemed to lurk about and try to devour stretched out like ribbons.

He was running from something and he didn't know what.

They seemed to frantically whisper warnings he couldn't understand. He was following a trail of golden light. He didn't know why it was so important to him, it just was.

A figure walked through the darkness and appeared in front of Keefe. _Mom_ , Keefe thought. Or said. Keefe couldn't really tell. Everything seemed to echo around and what you thought may be what you said.

 _My son,_ she said.

She was the light.

 _You'll be safe with me_ , she whispered.

He started to walk forward but caught himself. Something was _wrong._ The warning whispers grew louder and louder but then Lady Gisela made a swift motion with her hand and shadows turned to white noise. He felt the pang of desire to go to her. To run to her. For her to welcome him with open arms.

She smiled. Keefe stopped holding back and walked to her. Before Keefe reached her though, she wasn't light anymore. She grew darker and Keefe flinched.

She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Before Keefe could escape she spread her arms out and an invisible wall hit Keefe with such force he was thrown back several yards.


End file.
